


Bring the Heat

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: They’d agreed to play after they’d scouted out the locations Command had assigned him. The Imperial presence on this station was higher than expected and it would keep them out of the tapcafs. More importantly, they wanted to win so they could gloat while the others ate the noodles proclaimed by the packaging to be the hottest in the galaxy.





	Bring the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from and inspired by Meg Turney's video, "Why did we do this to our bodies?!"

“Are you sure I can’t record this?” Hobbie begged. “I want to preserve this moment.”

“Operational security-“ Wedge began.

“The Imps aren’t going to figure out the Rebellion’s plans from a single holo of us destroying ourselves with spicy food.” Wes paused. “Well, not from a holo of _ you _ guys whimpering over the heat. I’ll be fine.”

“You talk a good game, Wes, but precedent shows you have trouble backing it up.” Despite the confidence in Tycho’s voice, he looked dubious as he poked at the cheap fuel station noodle bowl in front of him. “I find it hard to believe you want holographic evidence of what’s about to happen.”

Hobbie folded his arms and glared at the pilots sitting around the cheap table in their rented room. “I won fair and square, so I should get to dictate the terms here. I want to record this.”

“We already agreed on the terms,” Wedge corrected, then sighed. He picked the packet of spicy sauce and started mixing it into the noodles. “The only reason you want a recording is because you won. You’d be arguing against it if you’d lost.”

“So?”

“Hobbie, no holos. We’re going to stick with the original terms.” Luke grinned and stuck his fork into his prepared bowl. “So dig in, everyone.”

Hobbie tried not to bounce excitedly on his feet as the other Rogues took bites of varying sizes of their noodles. Wes had picked them up earlier that day, giggling to himself as he stacked them up on top of the simple board game he’d found in the fuel station store. He had good luck with such games, after all, and assumed he could easily win.

They’d agreed to play after they’d scouted out the locations Command had assigned him. The Imperial presence on this station was higher than expected and it would keep them out of the tapcafs. More importantly, they wanted to win so they could gloat while the others ate the noodles proclaimed by the packaging to be the hottest in the galaxy.

Hobbie honestly hadn’t thought he’d win. He’d just wanted to make sure Wes lost. And now, he got to watch the others eat. This sort of luck was rare and usually came back to bite him, so it was important to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted. 

“Oh, _ krif,” _ Tycho mumbled after taking a bite. He chewed, blinking rapidly. 

“It’s not that bad,” Wes said while his face slowly began to darken. “It’s really not-” His voice cut off as he sucked in a greedy breath through his open mouth, trying to cool it off.

“It is.” Wedge had his hand over his mouth. “Force, it’s hot.”

“Do you need milk?” Hobbie asked, fighting back a cackle. He brandished the carton of blue milk Wedge had grabbed once he’d seen the noodle bowls.

“No, not-” Wedge stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m fine.” Looking determined, he took another bite.

Slightly disappointed, Hobbie turned his attention back to the others. Tycho was taking a long, slow sip of his water and Wes had dropped the bowl on the table with the fork stuck inside. His hand covered his mouth and he looked like he was fighting not to laugh. Or cry.

“My sinuses are clear,” Tycho said after he put his cup down “So that’s nice.” He took another bite and whimpered around the noodles.

Beside him, Wes leaned into a take a bite before jerking backwards. “I- My mouth is on fire,” he whimpered. Dropping the cup and fork again, he started to rock in his chair. “Oh, gods, it’s hot.”

Wedge forced down another forkful. “You’ve only taken a single bite, Wes. Wimping out already?”

“Krif,” Wes said in a strangled voice. Slumping forward, he pounded on the table with his fist. “Why is it so hot?”

“Here, I’ll finish yours,” Luke said. He quickly shoveled more noodles into his mouth, emptying his bowl, then leaned forward and picked up Wes’s abandoned carton. “These are good! We should get more before we leave.”

Everyone turned to stare at him: Tycho with watering eyes, Wedge red-faced and panting, Wes gulping down milk to soothe the burning sensation in his mouth, and Hobbie, full of disappointment that the pain wasn’t affecting all four pilots.

Luke just grinned. “Aunt Beru used to make noodles and curry like this back on Tatooine. I’ll have to try and make some for you someday.”

“Of course she did,” Wedge sighed. Leaning over, he stole the milk carton from Wes and took a long swig. “I’m almost starting to think the Tatooine you grew up on and the one everyone else knows are wildly different places.”

“Sorry?” Luke offered around a mouthful of noodles.

“There’s only one thing left to do,” Wes said in a somewhat raspy voice. Taking Wedge’s noodle cup, he twirled several strands around the fork and advanced on Hobbie. “Open up, now. You’re not getting out of this.”


End file.
